BoxSpy
Boxspy Boxspies ( or Capsa Decipio) are a new species of the main one, Decipio, they live in thick cardboard-like boxes in which they eat and hide from potential predators using situationalized camoflauge. Even though these creatures are usually shy they won't be afraid to sneak in a backstab or two whenever possible. They have similarities with the Engiturtle species, some hypothesized that Capsa Decipio is a hybrid species born from the union of Engiturtles and Decipios. Further genetical studies will be required to know the truth about this brand new TF2-nimal. Biology Their thick cardboard-like skin effectively hides this animal it is also noticeably marked with a red or blue stripe, in addition the box reads 'THE RED' or 'THE BLU' corresponding to color while not much is known why this is it is believed to be a adaptation for easier breeding so it is easier to tell gender but unfortunately this shell doesn't offer much physical protection, the box also has fairly sized holes in the box probably to provide vision for the creature. Inside the shell lives a male (Red) or female (Blu) Capsa Decipio. Sometimes during rare box-spy migrations (more information below), a runt black box appears. Every sighting so far has seen it as a child, but it is a runt. These metaphorical "albinos" of the bunch are incredibly weak as a child, and alone in the night will almost instantly freeze to death. They rely heavily on their mothers and follow close by. Upon maturing and eating their mother (a normal part of the black-box behaviour), they grow to almost twice the size of a normal adult Capsa Decipio. They are more aggressive, and are theorized to be the alpha although there is no solid proof yet. Behaviour Capsa Decipios tend to move in groups and usually try to find another Boxspy group if they happen to be alone. Their interactions are closely related to those of a pack of Engiturtles, to the only difference that they never deploy their shells, nor upgrade them. They do however pronounce multiple times ''"Moov dis things op !" ''or ''"Moov dis machinz op !" ''while advancing. It has happened that Boxspies, due finding no other Boxspies, join groups of Engiturtles or Snailgineers. Procreation between the three species has not yet been witnessed or confirmed. In certain times of the year depending on the climate (whether it is harsh or mellow), all Boxspies migrate as a herd to make a new nest with more resources and bountiful food. Nature-presersvating organizations worldwide place a $900,000 fine if a person kills one of these mostly docile creatures. As mentioned above, these happen at certain times. In more grassy, warm areas they migrate during the fall. At humid, dry areas such as deserts they migrate during the spring in order to preserve strength that they would waste in the summer. If they live in industrial areas, they do not migrate at all. Speaking of industrial areas, it is surprising that none have been seen on KOTH Kong king due to the enormous amount of boxes there, it should be easy for a box spy to hide or, blend in with the boxes. There are many female Boxspies found on payload maps in BLU spawn, this is unknown why they have nests their. The aggression of adult black-boxed Capsa Decipios has sometimes lead to (according to hearsay) killing off of weaker individuals or exiling them. Another rare thing is for the adult black-box to kill anyone that is not a box-spy that enters their territory. Unfortunately for them, this does not bode well when they attempt to put down more powerful TF2nimals. Species The Frost Boxspy There have been theories formulating about why the Capsa Decipio is not found in colder areas, such as the tundra or arctic areas. The most common theory is that they are the most shy, living in caves and hiding from all human contact. A helicopter of our team has taken a blurry photo of what may or may not be a boxspy in a snow-bound facility. Blurry box on top of cliff. Requirements -Be a Spy -Use the "Box Trot" Taunt -Spam the "Move Up!" voice command (Z+4) Category:Spy species Category:Crab species